A stormy night Sofia x James
by Giz5000
Summary: Lemon! Sofia is having a hard time getting to bed. When she goes to James he comforts her. Or,is it something more?


**Fav pairing! Sofia 9, James 12 XD hope you like!**

* * *

At about 12:30 at night, in the kingdom of Enchancia, a prince by the name of James was sleeping peacefully. Next door his sister, Sofia, wasn't having such a good sleep, due to the thunder storm right outside the castle. They were in the castle alone due to the fact there was a snow storm followed by lots thunder, and their family was visiting in a neighboring kingdom for the weekend. Because they were older, they were to watch the castle. Amber was to go because Hildegard happened to be the princess of this castle.

Clover, Mia, and the others were long gone, in the royal gardens to be exact. Sofia had huddled up in the corner of her bed scared out if her mind. She had not yet understood that thunder was only a sound and nothing to be afraid of. In her mind, it was like an earthquake, only in the sky. She grabbed her pillow, opened the door, closed it, and ran to the nearest room, James's.

Sofia gently opened and closed James's door. She shuffled over to his bed. "James", Sofia whispered."I'm scared" She squeaked as James grabbed her waist and pulled her into his bed. "Don't be scared, big brother's here." He whispered, his voice almost in audible, as far as Sofia could hear. She had a slight blushed painted onto her cheeks. She gently snuggled into his chest, enjoying the soft beating of his heart. Then, it slightly quickened as he leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. Sofia blushed madly and returned the favor, only to hear thunder, and quickly hide. In almost no light whatsoever Sofia could not see a smirk firmly planted on the prince's lips. What the young girl did hear was his giggle, she felt his chest shaking as he giggled. This annoyed Sofia and she turned away, moving towards the edge of the bed. James had quickly regret what he had done not even a minute ago. The older boy had murmured an apology and pulled the girl back and turned her to face him. "James," Sofia began, her heart racing, because she had felt strange about James lately. James had felt her heart racing and was confused. "Why did you pull me into your bed?"

James didn't know how to answer her reached for the lamp and turned it on."I was cold." He lied. He had tightened his grip, fearing Sofia would leave. "James, I know a lie when I hear one," She said her voice soft, like velvet. "Okay, you got me. I just, just felt the urge to cuddle with you, smell you, hold you, and..." His voice trailed off, he groaned. Sofia had accidentally rubbed his 'area' with her leg, it being between the two. He had wriggled around, in attempt to rid of Sofia's leg. Sofia slid her leg out, accidentally rubbing his area again. He involuntarily arched his back and moaned, he tightened his grip more, his breathe hot and quick, he was panting. 'Like a dog' Sofia had thought. "I'm sorry." She had said rather quickly, knowing what she had done. "No, I'm sorry, if I hadn't pulled you into my bed this wouldn't be happening..."

He turned ashamed of how aroused he was 'It was an accident!' He scolded himself,'Darn boy mind...'Sofia herself was embarrassed of her actions, though they were not intentional, she felt she had tried to do them on purpose. She turned and hugged James, kissing his cheek. The blonde did not know what to do. Sofia turned around, the girl shocked at what she had just done. James turned and hauled her on top of himself. She blushed and sat up. "What are you doing?" She asked, pondering in the lake of possibilities. He sat up and whispered into her ear, "Sofia, I love you." The brunette blinked. She didn't know what to say. She gasped as James kissed and licked her neck. She felt want pool in her belly, her genitals growing warm in the process. He gave her neck a nip."J-James," Her voiced quivered as she talked.

James felt his leg grow extremely warm, he noticed his leg was in between Sofia's thighs. 'Someone's sensitive to the touch...' He thought smugly. He purposely moved his leg against her parts to get a reaction. He heard her moan, she clenched his shirt rather tightly, and wriggled around. He pulled her face to his and forcefully kissed her lips. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. 'I just kissed James, or vice versa.' She whimpered. James let go. He took off his shirt and pinned her the bed. It felt hot, but it was actually pretty cold in the room.

Sofia realized his intentions. "James I'm not sure about this...""I understand if you don't..." He climbed off of her and sat down. She sat in his lap, straddling him. "James, don't ever doubt that I love you, I do want this, I'm just nervous..." She pushed him down and kissed his lips, closing her eyes. She pulled away, pondering about what she had just agreed to. 'Mrs. Flora said it would hurt the first time...' She furrowed her brow, just then, she wondered why the fairies would teach them such things. "Well, guess its my turn." Said Sofia, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Are you scared?" James thoughtfully asked, feeling nervous himself. She nodded truthfully,"Don't be, it's just me." Sofia had actually calmed down, to be honest James had made her feel way less nervous. He grabbed the sides of her nightshirt, and gently pulled it up. The icy air made her nipples hard, the rosy buds standing out in stark contrast against her light skin. She blushed madly. James examined them in complete interest. They weren't too big, nor too small to where they weren't noticeable. His eyes were wide with curiosity. He grabbed one and stroked it. He was surprised when he heard her moan. He did so with the other and Sofia clenched her eyes shut, panting and blushing. He licked one and she moaned even louder. He let go of them and kissed Sofia on the lips. He examined her face, she was panting, her eyelids low, eyelashes hanging, it wasn't intentional but that look made him extremely aroused. "Guess it's your turn." He said, a bit nervous.

James grasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He and Sofia shared a crimson blush, he looked up to the ceiling. Sofia lifted her arm and traced his member from the base to the tip. James groaned. At the tip, a clearish liquid wet her finger. She tasted it, 'salty' she thought, 'but unique, in a good way'. She lapped at the remaining liquid. She grabbed him and licked his member. More clear liquid came out and James had tensed up. He came. White liquid went down Sofia's throat. "What the heck James!?" She exclaimed. " I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen!" He admitted. "Guess I can't blame you for what happened..." Sofia said, defeated.

"My turn, I guess." Said James. Sofia blushed madly. 'Does he have to lick my parts?' She thought. "Now you have to lick me?""That's right!" He declared. 'Thats reassuring.'-_- She thought, slightly annoyed at his overconfidence.

"Well here goes..." James said out loud. He pulled down her panties. Laying down, she covered her eyes, blushing scarlet. Her privates appeared to be very smooth. He stroked the outside of her vagina, earning a soft moan and Sofia tensed up. He licked a strange bead of flesh and she made an unrecognizable noise. "Does it hurt?" He asked scared. " No it just felt really good..." She panted, red faced. James put his tongue inside her opening. "Ah!James!" She moaned. "James!" She came in his mouth. He felt the warm liquid enter his mouth, it was sweet, and he wanted more, he lapped up all of the rest.

"Guess its time." James said calmly. "Yeah" replied Sofia. He pulled Sofia onto his lap. He slowly pushed his member inside. Sofia tensed up. The blonde stopped when he hit her barrier. "Go." Sofia whispered, her voice almost inaudible and filled with fear, a slight scratch in her voice. He thrust fast breaking through, making Sofia squeak softly in pain.

He stopped for a minute and when Sofia said it was 'OK' James started thrusting slowly. Sofia whimpered every time he thrust. Eventually all of the pain was gone and a new feeling replaced it. Sofia moaned as James thrust deeper. He quickened his thrusts 'Mrs. Fauna said the boy should pull out when they are about to explode...'"Ah...Ah!" Sofia squeaked. " Sofia, I'm gonna explode!"" Mrs. Fauna said to pull out!"" Pull out then, Ah!" Just as he came James pulled out and came on Sofia's abdomen. The panting, sweating pair, had laid down and as sleep overcame them they kissed each other goodnight, lucky the storm wouldn't die down until the afternoon of that night's day.


End file.
